Secret Relationship
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: “Ku mohon Nii-sama, jangan halangi aku. Aku juga mencintai mu, sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak pantas berada di sisimu. Aku hanya seorang adik angkat dan kakakku hanya seorang Cinderella yang kau nikahi,” Viva FFn! First Oneshot. RnR pleaseeee!


**Disclaimer : Bleach- Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Secret Relationship**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing : ByaRuki**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje.**

**Khusus untuk : VIVA FFN YEAH!!!!  
**

* * *

Rukia terkaget mendengar alarm jam di kamarnya berbunyi. Mata violetnya membuka lebar menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"Rukia-sama.. Byakuya-sama sudah menunggu di meja makan," panggil salah satu maid sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," jawab Rukia dengan malas.

Rukia membuka selimut Chappy yang ia pakai lalu bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung memakai dress selutut berwarna lavender yang beberapa hari lalu di berikan Byakuya, kakak ipar sekaligus kakak yang mengadopsinya.

Rukia keluar dari kamarnya, terlihat dua orang maid sudah menunggunya.

"Rukia-sama, anda cantik sekali hari ini," kata seorang maid.

"Iya, seandainya Hisana-sama masih hidup, beliau pasti senang sekali," kata seorang maid yang lain.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih.." kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

Rukia dan kedua maid itu berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruang makan. Rumah keluarga Kuchiki sangat besar hingga jarak dari ruangan satu ke ruangan lainnya berjauhan.

"Rukia-sama, kenapa anda bisa tahan tinggal bersama Byakuya-sama yang sangat dingin pada anda?" tanya seorang maid penasaran.

"Dingin? Tapi aku tidak merasa seperti itu," jawab Rukia. Tentu saja dia tidak merasa di perlakukan dingin karena sebenarnya setiap malam jika semua maid dan tetua keluarga Kuchiki sudah tertidur lelap Byakuya selalu mengajak Rukia ke suatu tempat yang sangat indah, seperti malam tadi, Byakuya mengajak Rukia ke sebuah taman sakura milik perusahan Kuchiki Corps secara diam-diam dan mereka hanya berdua disana. Semua itu sudah seperti kencan rahasia bagi mereka berdua.

"Ehh? Anda sungguh hebat Rukia-sama," kata maid itu heran.

"Sudahlah, Rangiku, Hinamori. Tidak baik membicarakan majikan kalian seperti itu," kata Rukia sambil menepuk pundak kedua maid itu.

"M-maaf Rukia-sama, maafkan kelancangan kami," ucap Rangiku dan Hinamori bersamaan.

Rukia tersenyum melihat kedua maid kepercayaannya itu. "Tidak perlu terlalu formal, aku tidak suka," katanya.

"Rukia-sama, anda memang baik sekali!!" kata Rangiku dan Hinamori sambil memeluk lengan Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa pasrah kedua tangannya di peluk.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Byakuya yang sepertinya menunggu cukup lama untuk kedatangan Rukia. Rukia langsung menghampiri orang yang sangat dia cintai itu.

"Maaf Nii-sama, aku membuatmu menunggu lama," Rukia duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan Byakuya. Di kursi lainnya ada tetua keluarga Kuchiki yang paling di hormati, Yamamoto Genryuusai. Dia memang bukan dari keluarga Kuchiki tapi Yamamoto adalah orang yang paling di percaya oleh orang tua Byakuya yang sudah meninggal hingga menjadi tetua keluarga Kuchiki sekarang.

Byakuya hanya mengangguk mendengar permintaan maaf Rukia.

'Berakting dingin lagi..' gumam Rukia dalam hati melihat respon Byakuya.

"Byakuya, bagaiman perkembangan perusahaan sekarang?" tanya Yamamoto di sela-sela makan pagi.

"Seperti biasa, cukup baik," jawab Byakuya singkat.

Rukia hanya bisa diam sambil menghabiskan makanannya. Sebenarnya dia sangat bosan dengan suasana makan pagi seperti ini, tapi rasa bosan itu sedikit terobati dengan adanya Byakuya. Rukia sangat suka melihat wajah Byakuya yang serius.. tidak, Rukia menyukai segala-galanya dari Byakuya, mulai dari kehangatan tangannya saat menggenggam tangan Rukia hingga tatapan mata abu-abu Byakuya yang tajam.

"Rukia, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Yamamoto sekarang bertanya pada Rukia.

"Selalu menyenangkan," jawab Rukia malas.

"Aku tidak menanyakan hal itu, yang ku tanyakan adalah nilai-nilai mu!" bentak Yamamoto. Memang, Yamamoto lah yang paling tidak menyetujui saat Byakuya mengangkat Rukia sebagai adiknya dan sepertinya Yamamoto sangat tidak menyukai Rukia.

Rukia terdiam. Byakuya memberikan tatapan lembutnya pada Rukia yang seperti berarti 'Jawab saja Rukia,'.

Rukia menghela napas. "Ya, semua nilai ku A hanya nilai olahraga ku yang B," kata Rukia.

"Bodoh, seharusnya seorang Kuchiki selalu mendapat nilai A di semua bidang!!" bentak Yamamoto lagi. Rukia menunduk, ia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Aku selesai, sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat kerja Byakuya," kata Yamamoto sambil meninggalkan meja makan bersama dengan para maid yang masih di tempati Byakuya dan Rukia.

Byakuya tidak menjawab. Ia langsung berdiri mendekati Rukia yang masih tertunduk, samar-samar Byakuya mendengar suara sesenggukan dari Rukia.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Byakuya khawatir.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Kenapa dia membenciku? Apa aku telah berbuat salah padanya.." Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Byakuya sambil menangis.

"Tidak, kau tidak berbuat apapun. Mungkin hanya butuh waktu baginya untuk menerima mu, jadi bersabarlah," kata Byakuya sambil mengelus rambut hitam Rukia.

Rukia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Byakuya, merasakan betapa nyamannya berada di sisi orang yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia cintai itu.

"Berhentilah menangis dan berikan senyuman manismu padaku yang akan berangkat kerja ini," Byakuya menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Rukia dengan jarinya.

"Iya, aku tidak boleh nangis, maaf.." Rukia tersenyum pada Byakuya.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka Byakuya langsung menjaga jarak dari Rukia, karena kedekatan mereka tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya.

Seorang maid masuk menghampiri Byakuya. "Byakuya-sama, anda harus segera berangkat ke kantor kalau tidak anda bisa terlambat," kata maid itu.

"Ya," jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Saya permisi dulu, Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama," maid itu pergi setelah menunduk hormat pada Byakuya dan Rukia. Sekarang mereka tinggal berdua lagi.

"Rukia, aku berangkat kerja dulu," kata Byakuya sambil memakai jas hitam yang terlihat sangat cocok untuknya.

"Nii-sama tidak akan pulang terlambat kan?" Rukia menaiki kursi kecil yang tingginya hanya sekitar 10cm untuk mengimbangi tinggi Byakuya dan merapikan dasi yang di pakai Byakuya.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat lagi," jawab Byakuya lalu mengecup kening Rukia.

"Malam ini kemana lagi? Aku tidak mau kalau tempat itu tidak menarik," kata Rukia sambil turun dari kursi kecil itu.

"Kau pasti suka," Byakuya tersenyum kecil pada wanita yang sekarang telah menggantikan tempat istrinya yang sudah meninggal di hatinya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nii-sama," Rukia terlihat sangat berat melepas Byakuya pergi walau hanya untuk ke kantor saja.

"Ya, kau juga harus berangkat kuliah dengan hati-hati. Bilang padaku kalau ada pria yang berani menggoda mu," kata Byakuya sambil membuka pintu lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

"Selalu saja over-protektif," kata Rukia pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa yang over-protektif, Rukia-sama??" Rukia hampir saja jantungan karena kaget Rangiku dan Hinamori tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Ahh.. Itu.. Lupakan!" wajah Rukia langsung memerah dan gelagapan.

"Mencurigakan ya Hinamori..." kata Rangiku setengah berbisik pada Hinamori.

"Sudah.. Aku mau berangkat kuliah dulu.." Rukia langsung kabur meninggalkan dua maid kepercayaannya itu.

* * *

"Apa?!! Abarai Renji melamar Rukia?" Byakuya terkejut mendengar perkataan Yamamoto. Sekarang dia sedang berada di sebuah restoran terkemuka bersama Yamamoto.

"Byakuya, jaga sikap mu, kau harus selalu bersikap tenang," kata Yamamoto.

Byakuya berusaha bersikap tenang seperti biasanya tapi gagal, kata-kata Yamamoto tadi terlalu membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku sudah menerima lamaran itu, tinggal bicara pada Rukia dan semua perusahaan kita akan semakin besar," kata Yamamoto.

Byakuya mengenggam tangannya sendiri menahan amarah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara padaku sebelum menerima lamaran itu?" Byakuya berusaha tenang dan tidak menunjukkan amarahnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan peduli padanya, maka aku langsung menerimanya," jawab kakek tua itu.

'Tidak peduli katanya, aku tidak akan membiarkan semua ini terjadi,' gumam Byakuya dalam hati.

"Kalau Rukia menolak bagaimana?"tanya Byakuya.

"Dia tidak boleh menolak," kata Yamamoto sambil meminum teh hijau hangat kesukaannya.

Byakuya terdiam. Ia sangat tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, ia sudah sangat mencintai Rukia.

"Bisakah kau menolak lamaran itu dan bilang pada mereka kalau Rukia akan menikah denganku.." kata Byakuya tiba-tiba.

Yamamoto membelalakkan matanya. "Jangan bodoh Byakuya, apa yang kau bicarakan!!" katanya kaget mendengar perkataan Byakuya.

"Aku tidak bodoh Yamamoto, aku benar-benar ingin menikahinya!" seru Byakuya yang sifat ketenangannya sudah runtuh.

Yamamoto berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau tenangkan pikiranmu dulu Byakuya," kata Yamamoto lalu meninggalkan Byakuya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang kucintai pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya," ucap Byakuya pelan.

* * *

Rukia membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Jam kuliah hari telah selesai setelah pada pelajaran terakhir Mayuri-sensei, guru paling mengerikan dalam sejaran universitas mengajarkan cara membedah tubuh manusia dengan sadis. Pelajaran yang hampir saja membuat Rukia mau muntah.

Seorang pria berambut merah dan di ikat seperti nanas menghampiri Rukia. "Rukia, apa kau ada waktu setelah ini?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku sibuk, memangnya kenapa Renji?" Rukia masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Tidak, hanya saja apa aku boleh mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Renji dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Tentu saja boleh Renji, kau kan sahabatku," Rukia tersenyum pada Renji.

'Sahabat? Apa Rukia belum tau kalau aku sudah melamarnya..' pikir Renji.

"Hei, Renji.." Rukia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Renji yang bengong.

"Ah.. Maaf, ayo kita pulang," kata Renji.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Jaguar Sport merah milik Renji. Abarai Renji adalah anak tunggal dari presiden direktur perusahaan Abarai Corps yang memegang 30% saham di perusahaan Kuchiki Corps, sekaligus sahabat Rukia. Hubungan mereka berdua sangat akrab, tapi bagi Rukia Renji hanyalah sekedar sahabat walaupun Renji mengharapkan lebih dari itu.

"Rukia, apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Renji sambil mengemudi mobil Jaguar Sport.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. "Tidak ada, kau ini kenapa sih? Hari ini aneh sekali," kata Rukia heran.

"Rukia.. Aku sebenarnya.."

"Renji, bicaranya nanti saja. Konsentrasi pada menyetirmu, aku tidak mau mati muda," Rukia memotong perkataan Renji dengan setengah bercanda.

"Baiklah nona, apa katamu," balas Renji. Rukia tersenyum pada Renji, senyuman yang membuat Renji sedikit memerah.

Setelah 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Renji membukakan pintu mobil untuk Rukia.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya Renji. Ah iya.. Kau tadi mau bicara apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Eee.. Itu.. Tidak, lupakan saja, bukan hal yang penting kok. Sampai jumpa besok Rukia," kata Renji lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang masih bingung.

"Ada apa sih dengannya.." Rukia memasuki rumahnya dan ketika sampai di pintu rumah Yamamoto langsung menghadangnya.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, ikut aku," kata Yamamoto. Rukia mengikuti Yamamoto di belakang sepintas dia melihat para maid tersenyum aneh padanya.

'Kenapa para maid itu tersenyum seperti itu padaku,' batinnya.

Yamamoto membawa Rukia ke ruangan pribadinya. Rukia melihat beberapa foto terpajang di ruangan itu. Dia sedikit tersenyum melihat foto Byakuya saat masih kecil, sangat manis dan keren tentunya.

"Kuchiki Rukia.." Yamamoto membuyarkan pikiran Rukia tentang Byakuya saat kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu hal yang penting bagi mu dan kelancaran perusahaan Kuchiki Corps," kata Yamamoto lagi.

"Kenapa aku? Hal apa itu?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Kau telah di lamar oleh Abarai Renji dan aku telah menerima lamaran itu," Rukia membelalak, ia tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya itu melamarnya.

"Tapi Yamamoto-sama, Renji itu Cuma ku anggap sebagai sahabat, aku tidak mungkin menerimanya," seru Rukia.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang seperti itu, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan, ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Byakuya?" selidik Yamamoto.

"Tentu saja aku dan Nii-sama hanya kakak adik biasa," Rukia berbohong.

"Jangan membodohi ku, aku tau kalian pasti punya hubungan khusus yang tidak aku ketahui karena setelah aku bilang kau di lamar Abarai Renji Byakuya mati-matian menolak keputusan ku memerima lamaran itu," kata Yamamoto.

"Nii-sama sudah tau??" Rukia tertunduk lemas ia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau mencintainya kan? Kalau iya kau harus melaksanakan pertunangan ini, karena kalau menolak maka Byakuya yang akan terkena kesulitannya,"

"Kenapa Nii-sama yang akan terkena kesulitan?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau perusahaan Abarai Corps memegang 30% saham di perusahaan Kuchiki Corps, kalau kau menolak pertunangan ini maka Abarai Corps akan menarik seluruh sahamnya,"

Rukia terdiam. Itu benar, kalau dia menolak maka Byakuya yang akan susah, dia tidak mau Byakuya susah karena dia. Sudah cukup dirinya menyusahkan hidup Byakuya sekarang. Giliran dia berterima kasih walau harus mengorbankan cintanya.

"Yamamoto-sama, berikan aku waktu untuk berfikir," kata Rukia sambil meremas bajunya hingga kusut.

"Baiklah, pertunangan akan di laksanakan 2 hari lagi. Kau harus ingat nasib Kuchiki Corps ada di tanganmu,"

* * *

Byakuya pulang tepat jam 8 malam, ia tidak mengingkari janjinya pada Rukia untuk tidak pulang terlambat. Ia melihat dua orang maid sedang berbincang.

"Hinamori, kira-kira apa yang di bicarakan Yamamoto-sama pada Rukia-sama ya, aku melihat setelah keluar dari ruangan Yamamoto-sama wajah Rukia-sama pucat dan sendu. Apa lagi sih yang di perbuat kakek ubanan itu!" seru Rangiku yang tidak menyadari Byakuya ada di belakangnya.

"Hei, Hinamori kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Rangiku melihat ekspresi wajah Hinamori yang keringat dingin karena mengetahui Byakuya ada di belakang Rangiku. Hinamori menunjuk ke arah belakang Rangiku.

Rangiku berbalik dan dia langsung terkejut melihat Byakuya.

"Eee.. Byakuya-sama, maafkan perkataan saya tolong jangan pecat saya nanti saya tidak bisa beli kosmetik dan baju baru.." kata Rangiku lebay.

"Dimana Rukia?" tanya Byakuya datar.

"Rukia-sama ada di kamarnya, dari tadi Rukia-sama tidak mau makan," kata Hinamori.

Byakuya langsung meninggalkan kedua maid itu dan menuju ke kamar Rukia. Sepanjang jalan dia gelisah dan khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia.

Akhirnya Byakuya sampai di depan pintu kamar Rukia. Ia membuka pintu yang memang tidak terkunci itu. Ketika ia masuk ia melihat Rukia yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk boneka Chappy yang di berikan ia saat ulang tahun Rukia.

"Rukia, ayo kita pergi," Byakuya menarik tangan Rukia dan mengajaknya keluar dari kamar.

"Nii-sama, apa yang kau lakukan? Nanti semuanya melihat kita," kata Rukia.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya, sesuai janjiku, aku ingin membawa mu ke tempat yang indah," seluruh maid memandang Byakuya yang menarik tangan Rukia keluar rumah.

"Tapi Nii-sama…"

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku," kata Byakuya.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke sebuah sungai kecil di belakang rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Baru pertama kali Rukia pergi ke tempat itu, atau bisa di bilang Rukia tidak tahu bahwa ada tempat seindah ini di belakang rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

"Kau suka?" tanya Byakuya sambil duduk di tepi sungai itu.

"Suka sekali, aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini di belakang rumah," kata Rukia terpesona.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling di sukai Hisana, dia selalu senang jika aku mengajaknya kesini," kata Byakuya mengenang istrinya.

"Tentu saja, karena tempat ini benar-benar indah," Rukia duduk di samping Byakuya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Byakuya.

"Jadi.. Kau sudah tahu tentang lamaran itu?" tanya Byakuya.

Rukia hanya mengangguk sambil masih terus menikmati indahnya sungai itu.

"Ku harap kau tidak menerimanya," Byakuya menatap mata violet Rukia.

"Sudah ku putuskan untuk menerimanya, kumohon jangan halangi aku Nii-sama," kata Rukia.

Byakuya memegang kedua pundak Rukia. "Rukia? Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan melakukan hal yang seperti itu, aku tidak akan merelakanmu," Byakuya menatap dalam-dalam mata Rukia.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu lagi Nii-sama. Ini saatnya aku membalas kebaikanmu selama ini," Rukia berusaha menghindari tatapan Byakuya. Tubuhnya sudah bergetar menahan tangis.

"Rukia, aku mencintaimu dan k au hanya milikku," Byakuya menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Jangan egois Nii-sama, kalau aku tidak melakukan hal ini maka Kuchiki Corps akan mengalami masalah besar," Rukia sudah tidak tahan, ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Ku mohon Nii-sama, jangan halangi aku. Aku juga mencintai mu, sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak pantas berada di sisimu. Aku hanya seorang adik angkat dan kakakku hanya seorang Cinderella yang kau nikahi," tangis Rukia semakin deras. Dia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Byakuya terdiam. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk ketika Rukia meninggalkannya di tepi sungai yang sangat indah itu.

* * *

**Renji P.O.V**

Saat aku sampai di rumah keluarga Kuchiki untuk yang kedua kali hari ini karena handphone Rukia tertinggal di mobilku, aku melihat Byakuya menarik tangan Rukia menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Mereka mau kemana?" tanya ku pada diri sendiri.

Karena penasaran aku mengikuti mereka. Ternyata mereka ke sebuah sungai.

"Ruki.." niatku untuk memanggil Rukia terhenti saat Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Byakuya.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar perbincangan mereka. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan tentang lamaran ku tempo hari pada tetua Kuchiki itu.

"Rukia, aku mencintaimu dan k au hanya milikku," aku terkejut mendengar Byakuya mengatakan itu pada Rukia.

'Sebenarnya ada apa di antara mereka?' gumam ku.

Aku terus mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, dan sekarang Rukia mulai menangis.

"Ku mohon Nii-sama, jangan halangi aku. Aku juga mencintai mu, sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak pantas berada di sisimu," aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku mendengar perkataan Rukia. Ternyata memang benar, aku hanyalah seorang sahabat yang memaksakan cintaku. Begitu menyedihkannya aku.

Aku bersembunyi di balik pohon ketika Rukia berlari meninggalkan Byakuya yang sangat jelas juga tertunduk lesu seperti ku, tapi sepertinya dia merasakan lebih dari yang aku rasakan.

Aku memang sangat mencintai Rukia, dia adalah cinta pertama ku. Orang yang dengan sudi menjadi sahabat ku ketika semua orang menjauhi ku karena takut jika macam-macam denganku akan dapat masalah. Rukia yang dengan keramahannya memberikan senyumnya pada ku.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa seperti ini," kataku pelan. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti.

**End Of Renji P.O.V**

* * *

Rukia memakai kimono indah berwarna lavender dan didandani dengan sangat cantik malam ini. Karena malam ini adalah malam pertunangannya dengan Renji, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Rukia-sama, anda cantik sekali. Pasti tunangan anda akan sangat terpesona," celoteh Rangiku.

"Hmm.. Tapi aku tidak melihat Byakuya-sama hari ini, bukannya hari ini adalah hari special Rukia-sama, seharusnya dia setidaknya mengucapkan selamat," kata Hinamori.

Rukia terdiam. Sejak dia meninggalkan Byakuya di sungai itu ia sama sekali tidak berbicara sedikitpun pada Byakuya.

'Maafkan aku Nii-sama..' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Wahh, tamunya banyak sekali.." kata Rangiku kagum.

Yamamoto masuk ke ruangan tempat Rukia di dandani.

"Rukia, sudah saatnya kau keluar," perintahnya.

Rukia hanya mengangguk. Matanya sedikit berakaca-kaca tapi dia berusaha menutupinya. Rukia keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengikuti Yamamoto.

"Rukia-sama.. Entah kenapa kupikir dia sangat sedih," kata Hinamori.

"Ya, kau benar. Wajahnya sendu sekali, padahal dia seharusnya bahagia," balas Rangiku.

Saat Rukia muncul terlihat tatapan kagum dan bisikan-bisikan pujian tentang dirinya dari para tamu. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang Abarai Renji yang tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Rukia, kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan kimono itu," puji Renji.

"Terima kasih Renji," Rukia sama sekali tidak melihat Renji dan memadangnya. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Byakuya.

"Apa yang kau cari Rukia?" tanya Renji yang menyadari Rukia yang dari tadi celingukan.

"Tidak ada," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Jangan bohong, apa kau mencari Byakuya?" pertanyaan itu tepat menusuk hatinya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, untuk apa aku mencarinya," jawab Rukia gelagapan.

"Orang yang kau cari ada di sana," Renji menunjuk ke arah Byakuya yang berpakaian kimono warna abu-abu, sangat cocok dan terlihat sangat tampan.

"Hampiri dia," Renji mendorong Rukia ke arah Byakuya.

"Tapi pertunangannya?" tanya Rukia.

"Bodoh! Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian di tepi sungai itu. Mana bisa aku bertunangan dengan orang yang hanya menganggap ku sebagai sahabat," Renji tersenyum pada Rukia.

Rukia memandang sahabatnya itu. "Terima kasih Renji," katanya sambil tersenyum lalu menghampiri Byakuya.

"Renji-sama, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yamamoto sedikit panik.

"Biarkan mereka, aku tidak mau menjadi parasit bagi mereka berdua. Dan.. tenang saja, aku menjamin kalau Abarai Corps tidak akan menarik sahamnya dari Kuchiki Corps," kata Renji pada Yamamoto.

Yamamoto menghela napas. "Anak muda memang susah di mengerti," katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Renji.

"Para undangan sekalian, kita sambut pasangan yang berbahagia mala mini, Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Rukia.." seru Renji dengan menggunakan mikrofon.

Lampu langsung menyorot ke arah Byakuya dan Rukia. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua yang sedang bepelukan. Suara siulan dan tepuk tangan terdengar dari para tamu undangan.

"Dasar Renji, membuat ku malu saja," kata Rukia pelan.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja," Byakuya mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengelus rambut Rukia yang lembut.

DUUUAARRRR….DUUUAARRRR….

Byakuya, Rukia, Renji dan para tamu undangan memandang langit yang menjadi sangat indah dengan banyaknya luncuran kembang api.

"Rukia, aku mencintaimu.." Byakuya membisikkan kata itu dengan lembut ke telinga Rukia lalu mengecup kening Rukia.

"Aku juga Nii-sama.." balas Rukia.

---**END**---

* * *

A/N :

BinBin : Wuaahh.. Akhirnya bisa ikutan Viva FFn!!! *nari jaipongan*

Mayen : ByaRuki lagi nih.. *ngelirik tulisan End* ehh.. oneshot ya.

BinBin : Iyaaa… Ini oneshot pertama gue, jadi maaf banget kalau jelek ya apalagi bikinnya mendadak tadi siang. *nyembah-nyembah*

Byakuya : Gue di bikin OOC banget ya di sini..

Rukia : Gue juga neh.. lagipula mana ga ada sejarahnya Renji jadi peran keren kaya gitu.

Renji : *nyengir gaje sambil makan pisang*

BinBin : Ayolah.. Ini kan khusus untuk ultahnya FFn!!

Mayen : Oh iya ya… Ultah FFn..

BinBin, Mayen, Byakuya, Rukia + Renji : SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YA FFN!!

BinBin : Semoga makin banyak author dan fic-ficnya makin keren!! Terutama di fandom Bleach Indonesia.

Mayen : Dan jangan lupa tentunya REVIEW FIC INI YA!!!!

**Tekan Ijo-ijo Di Bawah Dengan Tersenyum Senang Riang Sejahtera dan Bahagia..**


End file.
